Pour Myself Out (Wash Off The Pain)
by Katie Havok
Summary: Nora snuggles more firmly in the pillows, clutching her stuffed Niffler. "But it's my favorite!" The leading edge of a whine fills her voice, and Newt frowns playfully at his daughter until she giggles, temporary irritation forgotten. / Newt bonds with his child before greeting his wife, who has some happy (and unexpected!) news to share. Sequel to "(I Could Just) Fade Into You."


Warnings: some very slight suggestive themes at the end. This was originally published on Ao3 on December 15th, 2018, and is being included here for the sake of thoroughness.

Sequel to "(I Could Just) Fade Into You," though it can be read as a standalone fic.

* * *

"Daddy, tell me again how you met Mommy."

Newt pauses in the act of tucking the satin-edged blanket around of his daughter's shoulder, smiling to himself. "You want to hear that old story again?" he asks while gently flicking the end of her nose. "That's the third time this week."

Nora snuggles more firmly in the pillows, clutching her stuffed Niffler. "But it's my favorite!" The leading edge of a plaintive whine fills her voice, and Newt frowns playfully at his daughter until she giggles, temporary irritation forgotten.

"It was when I traveled to America to release a Thunderbird," he begins without preamble, as was his way. "I sailed into New York — the city where your Mum was born and raised—"

"Like I was born in England?" she cuts in, eyes widening.

"Yes, like you were born in England," Newt agrees easily. "At any rate, my Niffler got loose and I didn't have the proper permits. She caught me red-handed, as it were, and found me rather suspicious so she arrested me, only to find out that I wasn't the person she thought I was."

He tickles her smooth cheek with the plaited end of her hair, earning a giggle. "Somewhere in there, we discovered we liked each other a great deal, though I wasn't able to muster the courage to actually kiss her until she came to Britain to surprise me for my book launch." He smiles down at her, looking at his daughter with the soft glow of reminiscence while tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "You came along a year later."

Nora wrinkles her freckled nose. "Ew, kissing. Yuck."

Newt chuckles. "Well, if it weren't for kissing, you wouldn't be here. You're going to want to kiss somebody yourself someday, mark my words."

Nora blinks up at him with Tina's eyes before looking away. "The only person I want to kiss besides Mummy and Daddy is a baby brother." Her voice holds an unmistakable note of wistful longing, and Newt's heart twists painfully. He gives her his most reassuring smile before solemnly tucking in her stuffed animals and kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well, darling," he murmurs.

Nora makes a sound of assent as Newt extinguishes the bedside lamp. He checks that the Bowtruckle-shaped night light is on before moving to the doorway. There he lingers, watching her settle and listening to the note of her breathing dropping off into sleep as simple love fills him, before propping the door open a crack and moving quietly away.

* * *

"Is she asleep?"

Newt looks up from his revisions to find Tina hovering over him, still dressed in her Auror robes and with a gentle smile lighting up her eyes. He nods before cleaning the nib of his quill and standing to embrace his wife.

The kiss they share is as passionate as ever, if tempered by the long day. Color rides high on her cheeks when he breaks away to take in her sparkling eyes.

"We've missed you," Newt says honestly. "Nora and I are so excited you'll be home for the entire weekend."

Tina looks away, something suspiciously close to guilt flashing across her face before she smiles weakly at him. "Um, about that…" she begins.

Newt sighs and lowers his head. "Are they enforcing mandatory overtime again?" he asks tiredly, already preparing himself for having to break the news to their disappointed daughter.

Tina takes his hand, and Newt schools his expression before looking up to find her watching him with sober eyes. "I'll be home all weekend, as promised," she says, touching his stubbly cheek. "There's just something I wanted to talk to you about first because I really have no idea how or when to tell Nora."

Intrigued and relieved in equal measure, Newt slides his other arm around her waist before lacing their fingers together. "What is it? Tell me, love. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

His wife chews her lip nervously before taking a deep breath. "Well, you know how Nora, um, wasn't exactly planned? How she caught us both by surprise?"

He chuckles at the pleasant reminder, recalling his modest flat at Sherringford Square in a particularly golden light. "I could never forget," he says honestly. "The neighbors had so much to talk about after that night."

Tina playfully swats his shoulders. "I know you love that story," she laughs, "but that's not what I'm trying to tell you. I mean, it is, but—" She cuts herself off with a frown before mumbling, "Mercy Lewis. Why can't I just come out and say it?"

Newt leans in to nuzzle her cheek, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent. "Just tell me," he says again, infusing his voice with tenderness. "What's wrong, dearest?"

"Nothing's wrong," Tina says slowly. "In fact, I'd say things are very, very right." She reaches around them to take his hand, guiding it to her stomach with a pleased hum. Newt straightens to look down at where he touches her, just beneath her navel. Tina beams at him hopefully when he lifts his head in confusion, until the sickle drops and a tremble starts in his chest, slowly working its way into his throat.

"Tina?!" he asks incredulously, unwilling to trust his gut instinct just yet.

A radiant smile breaks across her face, lighting her from within. "I visited a healer on my lunch break," she explains in a trembling voice, "because I've been feeling off for a few weeks but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Not after all this time."

Newt surges forward to embrace her and she laughs tearfully before going on, pressing her face into his shoulder and squeezing him close. "I had them check twice, Newt, and there's no mistaking it. I'm probably three months along."

Newt rains kisses over her face and hair. "Oh, you magnificent witch, you," he breathes before capturing her lips, pouring all his love and adoration into her. "And here I had just given up hope for another. Oh Tina, well done."

Tina tips her forehead against his with a playful smile. "What can I say? I like proving you wrong," she teases before growing serious. "So, you're happy about this? You aren't disappointed it took us so long to get here?"

"I could never be disappointed in you," Newt tells her with heartfelt honesty. Tina's eyes fill with tears, and he tuts before thumbing them away. "Guess we'll have to get used to this again, but there'll be no crying, Tina. Not tonight. This is a happy occasion."

She nods and Newt leans in to steal another kiss before bending at the knees and sliding his arms past her waist. Tina giggles delightedly when he straightens, hefting her weight easily to tuck her against his chest in a bridal-style carry before brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Now, I think this calls for a celebration," he says, pitching his voice into the lower registers he knows drives her to distraction. "So you'll forgive me if I turn caveman and drag you to our bed. I'd quite like to spend the remainder of the night worshiping the goddess that is my wife if that's alright with you."

"Let's just make sure we remember our muffling spells," Tina agrees breathlessly.

Laughing, Newt nods before burying his nose in her hair, murmuring praise and adoration directly in her ear while carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

Thanks, as always, to Kemara for beta-reading, advice and encouragement.

This was written for two prompts, one asking for Newtina and the quote "I like proving you wrong," and one asking for Newt and Tina to tell someone the story of how they met. Want one of your own? Come to find me on Tumblr at katiehavok and drop me a line!


End file.
